Newt's Return
by HolyGoldstein
Summary: Newt goes back to New York to give Tina a copy of Fantastic Beasts. Mainly just a pile of newtina fluff. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I apologise for any inaccuracies or general mistakes. I need to locate a proof reading buddy asap. This is just a bit of fluff because they are truly adorable.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, themes, locations etc even though we all wish we did.**

 **In which Newt returns to give Tina a copy of his book...**

Newt still remembered the route to the Goldstein's apartment. He'd been gone for over a year, but it was all still there; a map etched firmly upon his conscious. He'd tried to convince himself that it was because he'd perfected the art of tracking, thus meaning that such routes were always easy to remember, but it wasn't the case. No matter how hard he tried suppress the newfound emotional attachment, it hadn't gone entirely well for him.

After leaving Tina, he had gone back to his creatures fully and sincerely, purely living his life in order to further better theirs. Exactly what he'd always done. But something hadn't been quite the same since his trip to New York. His passion for such pastimes was still immense, but something slightly hindered his ability to fully commit to the craft. He'd been in the company of other creatures for so long, that he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to comprehend another person. But the fresh reminder was so abrupt and slightly, unnervingly strong.

The realisation started when he began to acknowledge aspects of his day that Tina would have liked; or even what would have made her laugh or cry or both. There were things he'd wanted to show her, or discuss with her, and eventually it became apparent that he just whole heartedly missed her.

The pair hadn't communicated as much as they both would have liked during the absent year; their jobs had just taken over everything and anything. Tina had gone back to work for MACUSA just before Newt had left; he'd managed to help her get her job reinstated with his assurance and "British charm", as she'd called it. The pair had sent letters exchanging pleasantries and the odd update from time to time, but that had largely been the extent of it. However, Newt had made sure to clarify that she still wanted a copy of his book, which subsequently lead to him being back in New York.

The one thing he had yet to establish, was whether Tina was on the same level of emotional confusion as he was. It wasn't entirely something that he was sure he could even figure out in person. He'd spent so long analysing, tracking and mapping various magical creatures and their lives, but witches truly seemed the most difficult to understand.

He knocked at the apartment door tentatively, the almost silent gesture stemming from a combination of not wanting to alert Mrs Esposito of his presence, and just generalised nerves. He stood awkwardly, his messy hair drooping low in an accidental attempt to shield his face; his peacock blue coat covered marginally sloping shoulders, the old Hufflepuff scarf around his neck and a small bow tie. The same bow tie he had mustered just before entering the Blind Pig. It was enough, he believed, to express that he'd made an effort.

The door eventually opened to reveal a primarily confused, but extremely joyful, Queenie.

"Hi, honey!" She exclaimed, immediately lurching forward to embrace the man. He stiffened ever so slightly, not used to the contact but not shying away from it either. "She'll be so happy to see you!" Queenie added, which was met by a glance of disapproval from a blushing Newt.

"Please don't," he asked, a pleading smile encompassing his slight features.

"I'm sorry, honey. I can't help it. I just know she'll be glad."

"She will?" Newt enquired, the words not particularly registering until it was too late to take them back. Queenie giggled, the indefinite tone of his voice making her smile.

"Of course! She'll be home soon. I'm making cocoa, you want some?" The blonde asked, skipping temporarily around the table towards the kitchen counter. Her wand worked delicately at preparing the beverage, lifting a third mug towards the first two before Newt had time to answer. He didn't need to. She already knew. He presumed he ought to busy his hands doing something other than nonchalantly, nervously swinging by his side. Cocoa, therefore, seemed a good idea.

"Don't be so nervous, honey. She's missed you. We both have." Queenie placed two of the mugs down on the table; one before a blushing Newt, who had moved to take a seat at the table, and one for herself. He began drinking straight away, largely in a vain attempt to avoid Queenie's gaze. He also hoped to clear his head of any response towards the concept of Tina missing him, but he wasn't entirely sure how successful that was. Queenie's knowledge was both embarrassing and relieving at the same time. Queenie was someone he could talk to without the awkward instances of actually talking.

"Have you seen Jacob around?" Newt asked, unbeknown to him, ever so slightly clumsily. She attempted to hide the sadness within her demeanour as he spoke, but she wasn't thoroughly successful.

"Yeah, I see him around. He bakes real good. I visit the shop sometimes," she admitted, soft and quiet. Newt merely nodded, not entirely sure how to proceed further under such circumstances.

"Don't worry, honey. You can ask, I know you cared too." Newt couldn't decide whether her words were reassuring or just bringing him further embarrassment. The discussion hung awkwardly in the air above them all the same. He didn't enjoy the thought of someone sifting through his head, but Queenie was the sort of person that someone could only really adore. That, along with the fact that Newt had never brought himself to dislike anyone anyway, lead him to merely allow her to read whatever she wanted. But she briefly apologised to the muted man anyway.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Queenie smiled to herself and added:

"Teen's home."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on this. I really appreciate them. I'm not entirely sure whether you can respond to them on here, so this is just a general thanks :)**

Tina had often thought about Newt's return; primarily whether he'd actually return at all. Her job reinstatement had been a relief; after all, it was everything she'd wanted since her demotion. But something had been missing. The time she'd spent with Newt had been like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It was full of adventure and excitement and the creatures he'd shown her, Queenie and Jacob were beyond incredible. She missed it. She missed him.

The journey home through the city was always a busy one. No-majs lined the streets in constant rush to reach destinations. Their transport apparatus, although few in number, occupied the roads and she had to slalom her way through the streets in order to move forwards. It was an art she'd perfected and slightly enjoyed.

As she neared the apartment building she kept up the pace, running up the stairs towards her shared residence in a whirl of energy. She shouted a quick greeting to Mrs Esposito on the way, just before entering the apartment in haste.

"I met an animagus today," she began, not even pausing for breathe as she span around to close the door. Her movement was so swift that she didn't even acknowledge the room before her; more importantly, she didn't notice who exactly was sat within it. "He knew so much about magical creatures, Newt would have loved to talk to him about them."

"Why don't you introduce them to each other?" Queenie said, gleefully.

"You know I would if I-" Tina replied. Her eyes met those owned by the young British man that sat in their apartment and she stopped short.

"Hello," Newt greeted, lifting his hand to give a small wave.

"Hi, Newt," Tina responded, a nervous but elated grin spreading across her face.

"I have something for you," the man told her, abruptly standing up and moving towards the brunette. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a rectangular shaped gift. The object was wrapped in brown parcel paper, accompanied by a blue ribbon that matched the colour of Newt's coat. He apprehensively held it out to her and Queenie giggled behind them. The pair turned to face her amidst a wave of confusion.

"Sorry, you two carry on. I'll be in the other room. Teenie, your cocoa's on the counter," the blonde explained and quickly bobbed out of sight.

"I hate it when she does that," Tina laughed nervously, just as Newt turned back to face her.

"It's a fascinating talent," he added in a nonchalant fashion. He noted that he was far more preoccupied in hoping that Tina would like his book. He'd always strived to make sure that other witches and wizards loved magical creatures as much as he did, but there seemed far more to it with Tina. There seemed more to lose if she didn't love them. Both were incredibly important to him. A thought, he realised, that hadn't so fervently occurred before she'd actually begun unwrapping the gift before him.

When she revealed the present behind the wrapping, she merely smiled. A bright, heart warming smile. She knew what the object was, of course she did. It was the exact thing she'd been waiting for ever since it had been mentioned.

"Thank you, Newt," she said, momentarily lurching forward to hug him. The embrace surprised them both, but neither moved away from it. "I really look forward to reading it," she added, eventually stepping back and casually glanced at the first few pages. One, in particular, caught her eye. Written in barely legible black ink, was a note. It read:

Tina,

I hope this book may assist you on all the journeys you wish to take, and compliment those you have already accomplished. You are a witch with immense courage and strength; one who has already taught so much to so many, including me.

Thank you,

Newt

"Newt, I..." she began, largely speechless.

"You don't have to say anything, I just hope you enjoy it," he told her, not entirely sure that he was ready for any kind of proper emotional exchange.

"I know I will, thank you. It's really great to see you, I'm glad you came back," she admitted.

"Me too," he agreed and blushed slightly; a nervous trait that he hadn't particularly acknowledged too much beforehand, but was beginning to loathe all the same.

The silence that followed was the kind that left no emptiness. It felt as though it should be there, as though there was no room for anything other than the two of them. Newt was entirely overwhelmed by the way she looked at him; watery eyes filled with such adoration and admiration. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was something he didn't have an answer for or understand and that intrigued him in the best possible way that it could. It also marginally reassured him, that maybe his newfound emotions were reciprocated.

"Well, I ought to be leaving. My friend will be anxious of my whereabouts," Newt spoke up, skirting back around to table to retrieve his case. The overwhelming silence had seemingly beaten him.

"You're leaving already?" A voice called from another room.

"I think I should be," Newt said.

"If you're sure, honey. How long you staying in New York? A few weeks? Perfect! You could stay with us, ya know? Oh, you're already staying with a friend. But you promise you'll come visit?" Queenie asked as she walked back into view. Having a conversation with her often seemed very surreal, usually because it was never really a conversation.

"I'll visit," he replied, mainly just speaking out loud for Tina's sake. He looked to her as he spoke.

"Teen's off work tomorrow, you should both do something," Queenie playfully added.

"Queenie," Tina groaned.

"What? I know you both want to see each other, so why not?" The blonde expressed. The pair just looked at her, a little perplexed if not slightly mortified.

"Tomorrow would be good," Newt finally said.

"She'll be here," Queenie smiled, triumphantly. Her words were greeted by a defiant stare from her sister and the blonde threw her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm going."

After Queenie's departure, Newt returned to Tina who was still stood by the front door.

"See you tomorrow," she said.

"See you tomorrow," Newt reassured and reached out to caress Tina's cheek, just like he had done the last time the pair split. The gesture occurred before Newt could fully register what he was doing, but he knew he wouldn't have taken it back either way. This time, however, Tina lifted her hand to cover his, taking his fingers in hers.

"Don't let any of those creatures escape, Mr Scamander," she mocked.

"I won't leave the case open, not even a smidge," Newt smiled. He removed his hand, along with hers, and left them both intertwined in the small space between them.

"Good," she replied, just before the pair split and Newt slipped out through the door behind her.

She remained there for a moment, smiling down at the book still in her hand. She read the inscription again as she made her way over to the kitchen counter, spotting the mug of cocoa as she neared it. She took sips of the drink as she began reading the first page, not caring in the slightest that it had gone stone cold.


End file.
